Queen Ant
Royalant '''is the queen of the ant army that often terrorizes the Yggdrasil Labyrinth. She is not as powerful as one would expect, but has the nasty habit of endlessly summon many ant attendants of varying powers to aid her in battle, making it quite a difficult battle as some of her attendants have FOE stats. She appears on Etrian Odyssey, as a stratum boss, and on Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City, as an optional boss. Royalant '''Royalant is one of the two stratum bosses of Azure Rainforest. Strategy Royalant is a very challenging boss, and this battle, if not properly prepared, can extend itself for several turns. Before starting the fight, having means to recover TP is highly recommended, as you will be using your full arsenal on this fight, and Amritas '''should be available at this point. At first, she fights by herself, however, as the battles rages on, Bloodants will join the battle, and help in damage dealing. They will keeps spawning after death, and will only stop after the queen is dead. Even so, the ones already in battle will continue fighting until killed. Royalant, like the previous bosses, can hit fast and hard, and has skills that will make the battle much harder. '''Duster '''is her main attack, she uses it to inflict '''blind the whole party, causing attacks to be harder to land. Crunch '''deals very heavy damage to a single target, and '''Hammer hits multiple times for moderate damage. When close to death, she uses Ant Aura '''to recover HP. Now this battle can get tricky. Not only she can hit multiple targets for heavy damage, but also summon '''Bloodants, with are FOEs, and thus, are very strong enemies.Worse yet, even if she dies, the ants in battle will continue fighting, and the Bloodants will summon Deathants, prolonging the battle even more, possibly exhausting your TP, and leaving you both vulnerable and with low offensive power. Cases of players who defeated Royalant, only to lose to her minions, aren't rare, so be careful. Once again, Defender and Immunise are vital to your survival. A medic with healing skills, including Salve '''is also recommended. Also, '''Refresh helps getting rid of the annoying blind status. However, like the previous bosses, being overly defensive will not guarantee your victory, so a good offensive force is a must. A protector, along Defender, can use Smite, to help on damage. A survivalist with Apollon '''can great amounts of damage to her, if properly equipped with a good bow and boosted. '''Multihit can also help agains her minions. If you got a alchemist, Thunder '''can rip a good chunk of her health. Also, Thor is handful, killing any surviving ants. A landsknecht can either work cooperatively with your alchemist, using '''Shocker '''for great damage. You can also use '''Allslash or Tornado '''to kill her minions. Dark Hunters arent very effective, as each skill use a different body part, and as a boss, she has immunity to negative status. You can try attacking with '''Ecstasy, but it wont be much of a help. Troubadours, are very welcome, as they can cast Shock and Taranis, to increase elemental damage and Bravery '''to increase attack power. Healing can help too, allowing constant HP recovery, without need of your medic wasting it's precious TP. Although its a bit unlikely you already got one, a ronin can deal some ridiculous damage with '''Midareba or Raizuki, although you have to watch out for both their low defenses (even with buffs) and low TP. Attacks * 'Duster': Low chance of inflicting blind status on the whole party. Uses often. *'Crunch': Deals very heavy, crush damage to a single party member. Damage often fatal. *'Hammer': Deals moderate, crush damage to random targets. Hits 4-5 times. *'Ant Aura': Recovers a moderate amount of HP. Related Monsters *Bloodant Wicked Queen '''Wicked Queen '''is a optional boss fought on Molten Caves. In order to face her in combat, you must take the quest Ant Agony beforehand. Strategy Category:Etrian Odyssey I Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey III FOE